This invention relates generally to decoys and more particularly to a turkey decoy with a multiplicity of remotely controlled movements and to a turkey decoy that is mobile.
The art of turkey decoys has evolved relatively recently as exemplified by the following U.S. patent application Publication No. US 2001/0004812 A1 Published Jun. 28, 2001. Furthermore, conventional turkey decoys are disclosed in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,322 Granted Jul. 25, 2000 to Greg Samaras; U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,356 Granted Jun. 6, 2000 to George W Brint et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,649 Granted Nov. 10, 1998 to Charles Kilgore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,637 Granted May 14, 1996 to Walter I Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,942 Granted Jan. 4, 1994 to Charles A Lanius; U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,958 Granted Oct. 24, 1995 to Darrel H Reinke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,654 Granted Mar. 1, 1994 to Arthur Denny et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,614 Granted Aug. 6, 1991 to Larry L Jackson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,953 Granted Oct. 30, 1990 to Richard H McKinney.
The foregoing references disclose decoys with movable parts limited principally to neck movement, body tilting or raising and lowering of the body. The movement in some instances depends upon wind currents while others devices are string actuated. The above U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,654 employs servo motors that are actuated by an RF transmitter as is also done by the present applicant. The patentee however teaches moving only the head using one servo motor for raising and lowering the head and another for turning the head from one side to another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,614 teaches rotating the entire decoy about a vertical axis on a support peg that must be driven into the ground with such rotation being accomplished manually. None are mobile nor do any teach movement of the tail to include outward fanning, nor movement of the wings and/or back as does the present invention.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a robotic frame on which a skin covering of suitable flexible material such as can be molded from plastic or fabricated from cloth can be placed and thereby provide a turkey decoy.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a turkey decoy having a multiplicity of movements making it more realistic and thus more likely to attract live birds for hunters.
A further principal object is to provide a robotic frame and/or turkey decoy as described in the forgoing in which the multiplicity of movements are remotely controlled by signals from an RF transmitter.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a mobile turkey decoy that has a multiplicity of movements that are remotely controlled.
A still further principal object of the present invention is to provide a self propelled turkey decoy that is remotely controlled and in which the decoy has a multiplicity of movements that mimic those of a live turkey.
The various movements incorporated in a decoy of the present invention include the following: head movement, wing movement, tail lift and spread, rotation of the body about a vertical axis, feeding movement, breeding movement, back expansion and mobility.
In the preferred embodiment all of the above, except rotation about a vertical axis and mobility are inter-related. It will become readily apparent hereinafter to those skilled in the art various individual movements and combinations and sub-combinations thereof maybe readily provided in a turkey decoy in accordance with the present invention.
In keeping with the foregoing, there is provided in accordance with the present invention a robotic frame for supporting a covering to provide a turkey decoy. The frame comprises a mobile carriage having means mounted thereon for traversing over the ground surface. The carriage has a post projecting upwardly therefrom with a central frame member supported on the post. A first neck supporting frame portion is mounted on the central frame portion and projects from one first end thereof. A second frame portion secured to the central frame portion and projecting from an second end thereof opposite the one first. A first pair of arms are mounted on the central frame member for supporting wing defining portions of the decoy.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a robotic frame for supporting a covering to provide a turkey decoy comprising a mobile carriage having means mounted thereon for traversing over the ground surface. The carriage has at least one post projecting upwardly therefrom, and a central frame member supported on the post. A first neck supporting frame portion is mounted on the central frame portion and projects from a first end thereof. A second frame portion secured to the central frame portion projects from a second end thereof opposite the first end. A first pair of arms are mounted on the central frame member for supporting wing defining portions of the decoy and a flexible covering simulating a turkey is mounted on the frame. These features provide a mobile turkey decoy having a body, a neck with a head thereon projecting from one end of the body and a tail projecting from the other end of the body whereby the head and tail are moveable up and down in a vertical direction.